


If the Right One Came Along

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Civil War (Marvel), fast burn, if there is such a thing, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: It's a lonely life for a superhero. But, well, maybe it can be a little less lonely, sometimes. In the early hours of the morning, maybe, at a gym in Hell's Kitchen that was supposed to be empty. Maybe.





	If the Right One Came Along

**Author's Note:**

> A rarepair! Not usually my style (and I kinda feel like a TRAITOR) but I'm still posting it because I'm a menace.
> 
> Title taken from ["I've Got This Friend"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iKLl6LeJxU) by The Civil Wars.

Matt was used to getting the early mornings at Fogwell's Gym all to himself. It was the only natural start to a day that never really seemed to end, when he was just endlessly being Daredevil lately. He’d get in, run some laps, punch some bags, get worked up until he was exhausted enough to sprint home and force himself into some sleep.

So, he was a little surprised when the door opened and an unfamiliar heartbeat, accompanied by foreign footsteps, entered the gym. He hesitated only slightly before picking his pace back up on the bag. He heard whoever it was drop their gym bag and change into sneakers, but then they were approaching him. Shit.

“Hey,” whoever it was said. Matt stopped and grabbed his punching bag to stop it from swinging.

“Hi,” he said, brushing the back of his bandaged hand above his eyes to keep sweat from dripping down his face. The guy was still standing near him. “Sorry, I just- Can I help you, or…?”

“Oh, no,” the guy said. “I just wondered if you need a spot. Want me to hold the bag?”

Um. “If you want,” Matt said. He waved a bandaged fist. “I’m Matt.”

“Steve,” the voice said, and suddenly became familiar. Steve.  _ Rogers.  _ Shit.

“What brings you to Hell’s Kitchen all the way from Brooklyn, Steve?” Matt asked, listening to the slip-slide of Steve’s hands as he gripped the sides of the bag. Matt started back up his routine against the bag.

“Just trying something new,” Steve said. “This place always looked empty when I jogged by. I didn’t expect anyone to be in here.”

“Sorry, Cap,” Matt said, smiling. He could taste his own sweat in his mouth. It sounded like Steve shook his head.

“No apologies needed,” Steve told him. “I work better with company.” There was a shift in his grip, then a soft swish through the air.

“I’m blind,” Matt told him, and he heard Steve’s hand fly back to grip the bag.

“How’d you-” He cut himself off. “Sorry.”

“No apologies needed,” Matt parroted. He kept going on the bag. “Wouldn’t’ve known you were here if you hadn’t said anything.”

“Sure,” Steve said. Matt pushed the bag a little harder. “You’re pretty good at this.”

“Thanks,” Matt said. “I’m in here every day.”

Hesitation. Matt slowed down and Steve released the bag; it swung between them, momentum leaving it in pieces. He turned his face down and started unraveling the wraps on his hands.

“Every day?” Steve said. “Say, aren’t you a lawyer?”

“What?” Matt asked, frowning. He struggled to keep his face down. “I don’t-”

“Daredevil,” Steve said. “That’s Matt Murdock. That’s you, isn’t it?” He laughed. “I always wondered why you covered your face. Turns out you don’t need your eyes. That’s a twist.”

“I don’t-” Matt said, feeling his breath quicken, his pulse pick up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cap. I have to-”

“Hey, hey,” Steve interrupted. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he flinched. Steve pulled his hand away. “Sorry. But, I’m sorry, I just admire you.”

Wait. “What?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. His footsteps moved further away, towards one of the benches. Matt hesitated, then followed him. “I’ve, uhh… I’ve had a lot of free time.”

“I heard,” Matt said, after a moment. He sat down beside Steve. “You’re a war criminal now or something, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Could probably use a lawyer, actually.”

“I know a good one,” Matt told him. “Remind me to give you his card.”

“Alright.” Steve fidgeted. “Well, like I’ve said, I’ve had a lot of free time. I’ve noticed you and the other Defenders. Jones, Cage. Danny Rand, unexpectedly. It’s quite the crew you’ve assembled there.”

“You’d know a thing or two about that,” Matt commented. Steve laughed, leaning back. His arm swung behind Matt’s back, around the other side of the back of the bench.

“I guess I would,” Steve said. “Well. I’m supposed to be in hiding. Nat- Well, the rest are. Bucky’s not with me right now.”

“That’s too bad,” Matt said, “because I would’ve liked to try my hand against the Winter Soldier.”

“Trust me, it’s Bucky you should be concerned about,” Steve said. He adjusted again. “I admire you, though. I mean it. I have been keeping my eye on you guys, and I respect the hell out of what you’re doing for the city. Hell’s Kitchen wouldn’t be half the place it is today without you.”

“Oh, I don’t know-”

“I do,” Steve said, and he sounded genuine. “And you, you’ve had a rough go of it. Your buddy, Nelson, there, that was too bad. And you’re not practicing anymore? And you guys- All of you, you’ve had a lot of bullshit aimed at you recently, if you’ll excuse me. Now, I find out you’re doing all this, you’re fighting every night, and you’re blind?” Steve laughed. “That’s something else. You’re  _ blind.” _

“Yup,” Matt said. “I noticed.”

“Don’t take me the wrong way, pal,” Steve said. “I just mean how impressed I am. I would’ve been pretty bummed out by that. You turned it right around.”

“Weren’t you deaf?” Matt commented. Steve was silent for a moment before he laughed again.

“You’re right,” Steve said. “You’re right, I was deaf in one ear.”

“And a whole lot of other stuff,” Matt said. “If I recall correctly.”

“You do,” Steve confirmed. “Yeah, you do.” He was quiet again. “Well, I look up to you. You’re an impressive person, Matt Murdock.”

“Nice to hear from Steve Rogers,” Matt commented. Steve laughed softly.

“I guess it is,” Steve said. They settled into silence for a bit. “About that lawyer-”

“It’s not me,” Matt cut him off. “I haven’t been very good at that lately. It’s Fog- It’s Nelson. The Nelson half of Nelson and Murdock.”

“Ahh,” Steve said. “What happened with that, anyways? We were keeping our eyes on you. I think Tony wanted you on retainer after everything with Fisk, and with what’s-his-name, ahh… the Punisher.”

“I’m not a very good friend,” Matt confessed. “I have a hard time balancing everything. I just… It was better this way. I suppose. For him.”

“I get it,” Steve said, after a long pause. “Sometimes it doesn’t feel best for us, though, does it?”

“No,” Matt said. “No, not really.” He rubbed at the back of his head. “Pretty lonely, actually.”

“You’re right,” Steve said. He shuffled again. His arm was around Matt’s shoulders now, and Matt lifted his head slightly. “I miss having friends. Instead of… You know, allies. Or teammates. They’re friends, but not like,  _ friends.” _

“What are friends if you can’t commit war crimes together?” Matt joked. Steve only half-laughed.

“You’re right,” Steve said again. “Bucky’s frozen.”

“I’m sorry?” Matt asked. It sounded like Steve shook his head.

“He froze himself again,” Steve said. “Overseas. He said it’s better this way, but it’s not.”

Matt thought on this. He remembered Foggy, the sound of his heartbeat, the touch of his hands.

“No,” Matt agreed. “It’s not.”

Steve shuffled, and Matt turned his head towards him. Steve’s fingertips rested on Matt’s far shoulder, just barely touching his sweat-soaked t-shirt. He cleared his throat, and Matt very nearly leapt out of his skin. His heart was pounding; both were, raging in their throats, against the thin skin of their wrists. Matt swallowed and tried to pretend it was all normal.

“Stop me if it’s too much,” Steve said, and Matt nodded. Steve leaned in, paused, then kept leaning, pressing lips to lips, using the hand not wrapped around Matt’s shoulder to take his chin in hand, turning their heads together in a nearly-perfect fit. Matt sighed, shifting to the side and kissing a little harder, then a little more, shifting, shuffling, moving. He pulled away at the same time Steve did.

“I could use more friends, too,” Matt told him. Steve laughed, moving his hands away. “You’re right, teammates aren’t the same.”

“They used to have comic books,” Steve said, apparently without preamble. “Barnes and Rogers. Captain America and his pal Bucky, always at his side.” He scratched at the back of his head. “Inseparable. Our names went together.” He squeezed Matt’s shoulder. “Nelson and Murdock.”

“Yeah,” Matt said. “Barnes and Rogers.”

“I get it,” Steve said. He stood, sticking a hand out. It took Matt a second to find it and shake it. “I’ll be here tomorrow morning, if you want.”

“We can box or something now, if  _ you  _ want,” Matt offered and, after a moment’s hesitation, Steve’s heart rate settled out at a normal pace.

“Sounds good,” Steve said. He reached for his bag and, as he did, said, “But you have to give me the number for Nelson. Maybe call it yourself, too.”

“We’ll see,” Matt said, already climbing into the ring. Steve followed right up after him, slipping through the cords and up onto the mats.

“We’ll see,” Steve echoed. He touched his fists to Matt’s. “You’re right. We could use some more friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
